ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Vigoor Emperor
"Enough of this, your insignificant life ends here." - Vigoor Emperor The Vigoor Emperor (神聖皇帝ヴィゴル Shinsei Kotei Vigoru ), also known as the Holy Vigoor Emperor, is the primary antagonist behind Ninja Gaiden, Ninja Gaiden Black, Ninja Gaiden Sigma and Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus as well as a secondary antagonist in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword. Appearance The Emperor is said to look like a strong man with shoulder length white hair. Once it is a deity, it becomes a 100 ft tall angelic being. This deity form has a dislocated head floating above its body, with angel wings on the sides of its head. It also has a larger pair of angel wings on its back, and its body is covered in a metallic carapace. Its final form is a large devilish skull at the top of a horrendous mass pile of large skulls with four skeletal legs. This form is the result of losing its deity powers."It collapses before me... The future of the Fiends... Our... dreams! -Nicchae's reaction upon the Emperor's collapse, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Personality The Vigoor Emperor is a ruthless being who longs to fulfill the fiendish prophecy and become a supreme deity. It is highly militaristic and tyrannical, ruling its rogue nation with an iron fist, in secret and closed off from the rest of the world. Through religious fundamentalism, it brainwashes its subjects to fanatically worship it as their god, and a holy supreme deity, wishing the rest of the world to do the same. History The Holy Vigoor Emperor is the immortal figurehead of the Vigoor Empire, and the representation of the deity Vigoor. Though no one knows exactly how he came into being, he came to rule an Empire founded on the lands in where Vigoor had corrupted the Dark Dragon during the ancient era. He is a very powerful human with a high degree of fiendish genes in his blood, this allows him to transcend beyond physical boundaries and keep rule over powerful fiends."...however the extraordinary power of the Fiends is incomparable to that of humans; in fact the highest level of Fiends exist in a state that can only be described as having transcended physical boundaries of form. Looking back through the pages of history, it is quite probable that many of the most powerful members of the Vigoorian ruling class in fact belonged to this classification. It is not surprising, then, that the Fiends have been seen as gods... -The History of Vigoor II, Ninja Gaiden He frequents the Monastery in Tairon, giving the monks gifts such as the Jewel of the Demon Seal. In return they press the commoners to fanatically worship him and the fiends. The Emperor also has a modern military with a black ops division, ready to make any dissidents in his Empire disappear in the night. The Emperor secretly rules the remnants of the Fiends, kept hidden from the world and even his subjects that they are believed only to be myths. Only the elite and privileged monks are privy to these fiends. In ancient times he wrested control over the entire fiend race after the fall of Vazdah and his Greater Fiends.[http://www.1up.com/previews/ninja-gaiden-ds_2?pager.offset=0 "Another element is the power struggle between the different races of fiends, because they're supernatural beings around the world who are vying for control as well. At the time of the first Ninja Gaiden the fiends of the Vigoor Empire were the leaders of the underworld, so to speak. And you know, at the time the other fiend clans couldn't deny the control of the Vigoorian fiends, because of the strength of the Vigoor Empire and the emperor there was the figurehead for the entire race."] -Tomonobu Itagaki on Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword As he sits upon his throne, the Vigoor Emperor waits to fulfill the fiendish prophecy, which states that by obtaining the Dark Dragon Blade and unsealing it's dark powers, the Emperor would be infused with all the powers of the Evil Deities, becoming a Supreme Deity."If a new warrior of the Dragon Lineage shall appear, the Holy Emperor shall be infused with the power of the Evil Deities." -Book of the Future, Ninja Gaiden Plot ''Ninja Gaiden'' The Dark Disciple, in his scheme for unlimited power, divulges the whereabouts of the Dark Dragon Blade to the Holy Vigoor Emperor. Delighted by the news, the Emperor wasted no time and sent his loyal fiend general Doku, with an army of samurai warriors to retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade safeguarded within the Hayabusa Village. In the aftermath, the Hayabusa village is razed and most of its inhabitants massacred, leaving a lone survivor bent on revenge: Ryu Hayabusa. After being briefed by Murai on the Emperor's intentions, Ryu travels to Tairon, with a thirst for vengeance. The Emperor now in possession of the Dark Dragon Blade eagerly orders his black ops and army to their deaths in their attempts to eliminate Ryu. Though many soldiers and commandos attempt to kill Ryu, the young Dragon Ninja is resilient and lays a path of death and destruction, feeding the Dark Dragon Blade as prophesied."If you wish to find the Dark Dragon, you must simply start killing. It is said that the Dark Dragon's power grows as chaos and destruction grow in this world. There is no need for you to spare the subjects of the Vigoor Empire. You go there for revenge, do you not? The Dark Dragon revels in killing and destruction. If you provide these things, it is certain to call out to you. That is your destiny as a Dragon Ninja. Be aware of this as you enact your revenge!" -Letter from Murai, Ninja Gaiden As the Emperor's powers gradually grow, the Fiends would appear once again. Many demons start entering the world from the demon realm, as the undead rise and humans feeling a stir in their blood begin to mutate in fiends. Ryu Hayabusa continues the massacre of both Fiends and the Vigoorian army, in his search for Doku and the Dark Dragon Blade. Doku would fall, but the many deaths caused by Ryu would allow the Emperor to unseal and charge up the Dark Dragon Blade. As the Emperor is elevated to a deity of unlimited power, Ryu manages to restore the True Dragon Sword, getting a glimpse of the Emperor and the Dark Dragon Blade at this very moment. As events unfolded, the Emperor's far reaching powers curses Ryu into becoming a Fiend, after being placed upon Ryu by a dying Doku. While the Emperor's unlimited powers causes all concepts of time and reality to start falling apart, as vortexes of warped space fill the dark skies above Tairon and fiends flood into the world once again."...the Vigoor Emperor is the figurehead of the commoners, and his absolute authority as the Holy leader of our Vigoorian Order cannot be denied. He controls all, physical and ethereal, regardless of time or place... -The Emperor: Lord of all Creation, Ninja Gaiden Eventually Ryu enters the depths of Hell beneath the Core of the Zarkhan Palace, slaying hordes of fiends after fiend, including Marbus, the Greater Fiend who guards the Emperor, to open a path to the Emperor. In a final show down Ryu faces off against the Emperor in a strange heavenly realm with a field of bright flowers, within second it quickly burns into a hell as the two ready for battle. Facing off against the enormous deity, Ryu uses his ninpo to summon a piece of the earth as floating platform to even out the height difference. They battle, the Emperor using his limbs and lasers to strike at Ryu, knocking him off his flying platform, but Ryu manages to summon another piece of flying earth to land on. Flying on the floating rocks, Ryu homes in towards the orbs on the Emperor's body, striking at the crystal cores throughout the Emperor's body with the full might of the True Dragon Sword. Unable to withstand such a powerful and divine weapon, the Emperor would succumb to the injuries inflicted by the True Dragon Sword, falling to pieces and sinking into the lava beneath. Out of the lava emerges the Emperor in his second devilish form. Enraged the Emperor threw everything he had at the young Dragon Ninja, sending giant skulls at Ryu, but Ryu manages to destroy these skulls to strike at the emperor's head and legs. After a long enduring battle, the Emperor is finally destroyed and Ryu emerges victorious, recovering the Dark Dragon Blade, redeeming his clan's honor and lifting the Emperor's Fiend curse placed on him by Doku. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword With the power of the Dark Dragonstones, the ancient goddesses Ishtaros and Nicchae would try to resurrect the Vigoor Emperor and the Vigoorian Empire, in order to end the world of human and restart the age of the Fiends. However Ryu Hayabusa had managed to defeat Istaros and the Dark Dragonstones, halting this plan. Though Ishtaros was dead, her body was still charged with the powers of the Dark Dragonstones, which Nicchae used to restore the Holy Vigoor Emperor in his deity form. The Emperor now restored to his former glory was poised to take the Fiends into an age of glory. But their plans went up in smoke as Istaros's body cocooned and the Dark Dragon began to manifest, taking power back from the Emperor before he could resurrect completely. This causes the Emperor to degenerate from his angelic form to his devilish skull form once more, only to be permanently destroyed by Ryu Hayabusa in the ensuing battle. Powers & Abilities Strength: While he is strong as a human, he has unlimited strength once he is infused with all the powers of the evil deities. Hand to Hand: The Emperor has a competent ability at melee combat. Laser Beams: The Emperor is able to create a grid of laser beams around himself to cut down his enemies. Flying Skulls: In his devilish form, the Emperor has the ability to send many giant skulls at his enemy, including his main skull which he uses to devour his victim. Reality , Space & Time Manipulation: As a supreme deity, the Emperor is able to create and bend reality to his will, such as turning a hellish fire pit into a heavenly field of flowers. Creating realms with a new set of physical laws and concepts, with a warped sense of direction and even ignoring the concept of time. This is an ability infused with the power of the Evil Deities. Can provoke the concepts of space and reality causing swirls of warped space meets the dark skies of the world . Power: '''Once obtained all the power of the evil gods, the Emperor can reach unimaginable power, it can disrupt the balance of the world until it collapses. '''Curse of the Fiends: The Emperor is able to corrupt and transform any human or earthly creature into fiends. He is able to invoke this ability with unlimited range when he becomes a deity. Trivia *There are many theories on who the Emperor actually is, including some that suggest he is Vigoor reincarnated or a human transformed by Vigoor, similar to Dagra Dai. *The Emperor's Palace appears normal, but when you actually walk towards it, the gravity around the palace will go upside down, showing you his real palace: a skull castle. *It is possible he may be Gogohn *While being male, The Emperor's Deity form has a feminine figure. Gallery Image:Vigoor1.jpg Image:Ngds 15.jpg NG1_4SP-Simg_027.jpg|NG1-Sigma+: Vigoor Emperor Deity form Enemy_Boss_Emprorer_114.jpg|NG1: Vigoorian Emperor Devil form References Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Boss Battles Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased Category:Warlords